memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wildlife preserve
A wildlife preserve, wildlife refuge or game preserve was a sanctuary for plant and animal life. Unlike with a zoo, large quantities of animals were able to roam together privately in vast habitats. On non-Federation worlds, some preserves were used as arenas for hunting the animals. It took months or could even take years for the Federation Council to review a petition filed to classify a world as a wildlife refuge. ( ) History T'ralor Preserve on Vulcan sustained more than 100 nearly extinct plants and animals. ( ) In 1974, Gary Seven had Roberta Lincoln transport caged laboratory animals from Chrysalis including a tiger to the Sariska Nature Preserve in Rajasthan. ( ) As a child, Pavel Chekov saw a large draft horse at the preserve in Moscow. ( ) Salvum was an intra-Federation game preserve, supporting diverse controlled environments for a variety of species such as Aridian sandworms and Plutonian snow-beavers. In 2267, thieves stole all of the male Gharian wedding birds from Salvum. James T. Kirk, Spock and Montgomery Scott went undercover to the non-aligned asteroid Grotus to recover the missing birds, which were being used for cockfighting. ( ) Ensign Carl Remington grew up on Verinus IV, a wildlife preserve planet. In his first landing party mission, with quick thinking he saved Kirk from a large catlike creature which had misinterpreted Kirk’s actions as threatening to her cub and charged him. Kirk described the experience to Sarek in 2267. ( ) The Preserve on Morassia supported bogforest, canyon and marine ecologies, each with a broad variety of life. Animal care was maintained by the . In 2365, Admiral Reddreck described it as "the latest wonder of the galaxy". ( ) A wildlife preserve was located near Starfleet Academy. Prior to 2371, Harry Kim once saw infant chimpanzees there with Libby Webber. ( ) Nog once smelled lemon oil or goat at an animal preserve on Earth, perhaps the one near the Academy. ( ) The Reserve on Andor was on a large, sacred, remote island. It had white-silica sand beaches, red sandstone cliffs, and deserts with peaks and canyons. ( ) In the far future, Collectors kept herds of dinosaurs in the Collector Preserve. ( |The Collectors}}) Wildlife preserves * Collector Preserve * Hydran Preserves (Hydra) *Interplanetary Wildlife Preserve, Vulcan * Kadru (Federation) * Moscow animal preserve (Russia, Earth) * Preserve (Morassia) * Reserve, (Andor) * Salvum (Federation) * Near Starfleet Academy (San Francisco, Earth) * T'ralor Preserve (Vulcan) * Verinus IV Nature preserves * Calanara (Vulcan colony) * Hedrikspool Nature Preserve (Hedrikspool Province, Bajor) * Negev (Israel, Earth) * Sariska Nature Preserve (Rajasthan, Earth) * Sinai National Preserve (Earth) * Web of Worlds ** Altecla ** Kenaibrara ** Niatok ** Quapep module ** Renetran module Hunting preserves * Almron Preserve (First City, Qo'noS) * Shining Talon Argosy (Betelgeusian) * Vanawar (Dinalla, Romulus) * Mylasa IV Mirror Universe preserves * * Hedrikspool Nature Preserve (Hedrikspool Province, Bajor) Appendices Appearances * * * |The Collectors}} * * References * * * }} * * * * |Rise Like Lions}} * |Disavowed}} * * * * * * * }} External link * Category:Locations